The present invention relates to a power generating method and, more particularly, to a method of generating power supply by means of the application of seawater.
The development of petroleum, coal, and petrochemical energy caused the Industrial Revolution. However, following fast development of the industry, the consumption of energy becomes more and more heavy. The application of natural resources to produce energy also produce waste gases that contain carbon, nitrogen, sulfur, and/or other different chemical compounds. The exhaust substances may cause a severe environmental pollution problem. In order to reduce environmental pollution, green battery energy is promoted. A battery uses hydrogen and oxygen to make a chemical reaction, to further produce electricity. Because electric energy is directly obtained from the chemical reaction, battery energy has the advantages of low pollution and high efficiency.
The present invention has been accomplished under the circumstances in view. It is the main object of the present invention to provide a power generating method, which uses seawater to generate electricity. According to the present invention, a reaction tank is prepared having a seawater inlet and a seawater outlet for circulation of seawater, and positive electrode of silver chloride and negative electrodes of magnesium or aluminum alloy are installed in the reaction tank and separated by electrically insulative means. Upon circulation of seawater through the reaction tank, the negative electrodes are caused to produce the oxidizing reaction of Mgxe2x86x92Mg+2+2exe2x88x92, and the positive electrode is caused to produce the reduction reaction of 2AgCl+2exe2x88x92xe2x86x922Ag+2Clxe2x88x92, and therefore electric energy is obtained from the output terminals of the electrodes.